


Happy Birthday, Captain Lance

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: It's Sara's birthday. Or well, it's about to be. Ava just wants to bring her gf's birthday in with a bang.





	Happy Birthday, Captain Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Every two months, Hank has Ava reread every file there is on the Legends. He says it's a reminder of how incompetent those 'people', she worked entirely too closely with in Hank's opinion, really were. Hank wanted her to remember that the Legends weren't to be trusted. They weren't meant to stick around too much longer if she wanted to stay when the Department took over the Bureau.

She hated it. Because every two months, she had to reread how the love of her life died. Over and over again until Sara found her way to her. It sucked. Royally.

However, there was a bright side. She wasn't about to forget Sara's birthday anytime soon as it was burned into her brain since the first time she read on the Legends. Then she tried to convince herself it was just because she needed to know when it was. Now, She knew better. She'd been secretly smitten by the then reckless captain, who was now her girlfriend. "Gary?" Ava stopped her train of thought and called out for her friend. "What's today's date again?"

"December 24th Director Sharpe." He answered her, happy to help where he could.

"Hmmm. Tell everyone who wants to go home, that they are free to do so. Mona will open up the Bureau tomorrow for the skeleton crew that signed up for the hours." She gave him his orders. "Oh, and Gary? Don't cause too much trouble for your family." She smiled, secretly fond of the geeky man.

"We don't celebrate christmas. Which you already knew but-"

"I said, You are taking tomorrow off because I am too." Ava insisted, stopping his inevitable ramble and he was happy to go off with his orders after that.

Ava was quick to pack up her stuff and lock down her office so she could get to her apartment and set up for Sara tonight. They had plans to meet up with the Legends for Christmas, or Beebo Day if you were Nate, Ray and Gary. So she'd celebrate her girlfriend as soon as said woman got home hopefully...

'Hey, Babe. When are you coming over to mine?' She texted Sara, knowing she might not get a response right away. Ava started stripping so she could shower quickly and be fresh for later tonight.

To her surprise, she did. 'I can come over rn. It's been an average day for us.'

'So you broke something and made it worse before you fixed it? :D' Ava felt amused as she tossed her clothes into the laundry hamper. 

'Rude.' Was Sara's response. 'So do I come home now or should I make you wait to see this pretty face?'

'Hmmm. You know they say time apart makes the heart grow fonder. Well, Unfortunately, I am busy for a few more hours so come here about seven?' Ava tapped absentmindedly and pulled out a clean suit and a surprise for later. She also pulled out shorts and a tank top to wear until she needed to be ready.

'Okay, And you owe me so many kisses. I need affection.' Ava laughed to herself, practically seeing the pout Sara would be sporting. 

'I'll see you at home love, I need to get back.'

'Fiiiiiine. I love you. <3'

'I love you too, knuckle head. <3' Ava put her phone up so she could shower and have her hair dry so she could surprise Sara. 

After she was clean and fresh, she dressed comfortably so she could make lasagna. Sara always ranted that it was excellent and her favorite everytime Ava made it. This would be on the bright side this time, it took a while to make so she could primp a little and be a little sexier for her girlfried. 

Of course she knew Sara didn't care what she was wearing, thought she was hot in old boxers and a comfy bra. Sara only asked her to be who she wanted to be. But she put effort into making Ava's birthday special with the lingerie and cake, then the make up sex they had after they dealt with Hank. All that combined made it a pretty great birthday in the end.

So now. It was her turn. Her turn to go all out with the food and the sexy underwear for Sara. To show her just how much she loved her, how glad she was she existed.

When dinner was ready, she set the table in a fancy manner to really make it feel like they were going to be celebrating. Ava let things stay where they were as she hurried to get ready for her girlfriend.

An idea had struck her earlier today to wear one of her suits for dinner. However, along with her standard white shirt underneath her jacket, she would wear a black corset that laced in the front. So when Sara pulled a string, the whole thing would come apart and she would pretty much be unwrapping her. Paired with it would be a small pair of gray boyshorts that weren't very fancy but by the time she gets down to that, she hopes Sara is desperate enough to cut to the main event.

Ava finished and picked up her phone to set the playlist she had for tonight. 

Then she opened her messages and caught up on Sara's boredom and expressed need for her. After she caught up, Ava typed out, 'Got done early. Still free to come over?'

Apparently, Sara didn't even bother to answer and just portalled straight into Ava's apartment. "Yes!" Sara beamed and leapt into Ava's waiting embrace. The stress of the day melting away in her lover's arms as she felt home wherever Ava was. "Just- What is this?" She took notice of the effort Ava made for her. "Babe?"

"Well, Since tomorrow all the Legends are celebrating Christmas together and your birthday at once... I uh." She got nervous. What if Sara hated it? "Thought maybe you and I could have an early and private celebration?" She finished, a shy and hopeful look took residence on her face.

Sara was deeply touched by what her girlfriend did. It had been quite some time since anyone put this much effort into her birthday. "For me?" Sara had to double check. She couldn't believe she had this amazing woman in her life.

"Yes." 

Sara launched at Ava again, bringing their lips together repeatedly and between kisses she said, "You. Are. The. Best. Ever." 

Ava pulled away after the last kiss, it was way too early in her plan to get so heated. "I made you dinner. Your favorite." Ava panted, trying to distract her insistent girlfriend.

"Dinner can wait." She really wanted to hold out, but the longer Sara continued to be so close to her, the more and more taking her girlfriend to bed instead sounded appealing.

"Sara-"

"Ava please? I had a long day and we're celebrating my birthday right?" She pouted, pulling out her saddest puppy dog face. "So I should be able to pick what we do first?"

Nothing in this relationship had been done by the book, so Ava thought 'Screw it.' "Fine. But you Ms. Lance..." She placed a soft kiss on Sara forehead. "Are going to sit your cute butt on the couch and wait for me."

"Ava." Sara whined, dragging out the last letter of her name to make a statement. 

"Sara." She warned gently. "Please, I just want to get the lasagna in the oven to keep warm okay? Then, I have a gift to give you." At the idea that she was getting a present, Sara quickly scrambled to sit down. 

Ava was aware of her eyes watching her, not unlike a predator waiting to pounce. That thought almost made her laugh out loud because Sara Lance was definitely a powerful woman who could easily break her again if she wanted. She looked back to her girlfriend to check that she was still, only to find her gaze firmly locked on her ass. 

"Enjoying the view?" She flushed, even though she was used to her attention, Ava hoped she never got over the feeling of delight at being wanted like this.

"If you would come here, I can show you just how much I am." The husk of Sara's voice made Ava speed up to get back to her. 

Ava stripped off her jacket before approaching Sara. "Now what Ms. Lance?" She flirted, a playful smirk on her face.

Sara got to her feet and shoved Ava onto the couch just to straddle her lap, fusing their lips in a heated kiss. Ava swallowed a noise of surprise before reacting with fervor.

It was just her and Sara, the outside world didn't exist in this moment. It didn't need to. "Ava, Aves can I take off your shirt? Why are you still even in your Bureau suit?" Sara panted, frustrated that she had to jump through too many hoops to get to her girlfriend's tantalizing skin.

Ava knew it was time to surprise her. "Well, You should help me out of it then." Sara gleefully grabbed at the first button to take her up on her offer. Ava shook her head and moved Sara's hands to her collar. "I think you can rip this off of me." 

"Wait, Are you sure? You hate when I tear up your shirts." Sara worried.

"Mmm, This is a special occasion. I think I can permit one ruined shirt." Her heart sped up even more. She was already turned on beyond belief from a small make out session and Sara ripping her shirt in half would probably make her leave this realm of existence. But she'd go happily dammit.

The sound of tearing fabric and buttons flying everywhere brought her back to reality. The dumbstruck look on Sara's face made her feel self conscious, so she gently prompted Sara. Ava was really hoping that Sara didn't hate the sight of her like this.

"Is..." Sara couldn't even speak. She had never, ever expected Ava to pull out lingerie for her. She spent a long moment just drinking in her girlfriend's appearance. "You look so fucking delicious." She breathed out. Sara reverently touched all the gloriously exposed skin. Then she proceeded to trail her fingers down the middle of Ava's chest, in between her breasts and to the knot at the top of the front's lacing.

Ava couldn't breathe. She was getting wetter and more uncomfortable in her boy shorts. "Well? Are you going to unwrap me or do I have to do it myself?" She asked breathily while Sara was puzzling on how to get the corset off. "Pull the lace, It should come off in one go."

Sara jerked at the knot like Ava told her to do, pulling so the thread came away in one long strand and exposing her breasts. She let out a quiet sound of victory at getting what she wanted.

"Did you just cheer at my boobs?" Ava asked, highly amused at her girlfriend's silliness.

Sara flushed and grumbled, hurrying to cup Ava's chest and get this going again. "I mean, Who wouldn't?" She flirted instead, ignoring her less than smooth start. "Your boobs are very nice." 

Ava barked out a laugh that was quickly mixed with a whimper when her nipples were tweaked by her lover. "Sara, Stop."

"Aw, are they sensitive today love?" Sara cooed, soothing the stiff peaks with gentle strokes.

"A little bit. That feels good however." Ava moaned when Sara arched forward to take one in her mouth. Her lips were pure magic, her tongue even more so. Especially now. "Sara... Please." She begged, ready to get straight to it. She had been thinking about this all day and had soaked through her underwear before she even left the Bureau.

"What do you need baby?" Sara asked after releasing her nipple with a pop. Next she blew cool air over just to watch Ava squirm and to hear her groan. She loved how responsive Ava was when it came to their sex life. It was a delightful surprise given how stoic the woman was when they first met. 

Sara gave the other breast the same treatment. A few tongue lashings, a soft bite next and the stream of air all driving Ava closer to her snapping point.

Ava found it when Sara dipped her fingers in her waistband, teasing the sensitive skin under her belt. She stood up quickly, the corset falling away as she held Sara under her ass. The smaller woman wrapped her legs around Ava's waist, clutching to her. "What I need is to take you to bed and fuck you until you can't walk." Ava snarled and started taking her to her bedroom. 

Ava didn't care if Mallus was suddenly brought back and knocking on the Time Bureau's door. She was going to ring in her girlfriend's birthday properly and with a bang.

Sara hummed, "A very happy birthday to me then, huh Director Sharpe?" Her sass turned into a plaintive whine when Ava latched her teeth onto Sara's pulsepoint. "Ugh, Yes. Happy birthday to me indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought. Alternatively: Come yell at me on tumblr at Superstitious19


End file.
